disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Cars Assault
https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13133312/1/Of-Cars-Planes Cars Assault is a potential superhero action comedy adventure musical epic space-opera science-fiction film by user Our Green Tornado, based on a dream she had and a fanfic written by an old acquaintance. The movie is set in a universe where the heroic world is dark, dull and gloomy where everybody cares only about themselves while the evil world is a colorful and lively place where everybody lives in harmony, about the friendship of two girls named Zarkoni "Ripslinger" and Carina, one a demolition derby racer who pilots a mean green flying machine and runs as the champion of the Super-Villainous Demolition Derby, a really, really, really dangerous race for VILLAINS ONLY(based on Our Green Tornado's favorite villain list) and one a wealthy "lady" and superhero(Batman-esque) who loves to drive around in her fancy sports car. It is also a backup plan in case her idea for Cars 4 doesn't work out. Synopsis A girl is afraid of cars, thinking they will someday come to life and attack her. Her daddy, a famous car racer, tells the tale of two superhuman drivers who conquered evil cars despite all their differences to rid his daughter of her car phobia. Lady Carina, a teenage girl who was born out of a wealthy family, hears about the Super-Villiainous Demolition Derby and transforms into her alter ego, superhero Lady Neo, and runs off to eliminate all the participants. There, she meets supervillain Ripslinger, Empress of her very own evil kingdom, the Caren Empire(a spoof of the Galra Empire from the Dreamworks TV show Voltron:Legendary Defender), and the champion racer of the Derby. Lady Neo attempts to strike her down but hesitates, feeling a strange connection to her. Later, she realizes that her friend Zarkoni from high school is the same person as Ripslinger, and the two team up to defeat the greater evil! Starring * Zarkoni Daibazaal/Ripslinger, the champion racer of the Super-Villainous Demolition Derby and a spoof of Emperor Zarkon from Voltron:Legendary Defender(Our Green Tornado's most favorite villain of all time) and Ripslinger from Planes(Our Green Tornado's most favorite World Of Cars villain). She is also the supreme leader of the Caren Empire, an evil underground society. * Carina Anderson/Lady Neo/Lady Lilith, the defender of Motorpolis(a spoof of Metropolis) and Zarkoni's friend. She is the only "colorful" person among all the other heroes, and is born out of a wealthy family, very much like Batman. In the end, she discovers the true nature of the heroic world and descends into villainy. * Soni Carlisle/Kool Aid, a supervillain and Carina's love interest. He always comes in second place behind Zarkoni in the demolition derby. * Dana, a woman who has a heroic father and an evil mother. She arrives with Carborg in the end(her only appearance), and takes the two girls out on a dangerous drive. * The High Priestess, a half-human and half-car "Mechanid" who gifts the girls with a set of cards that depicts the entire Cars storyline which Zarkoni interprets. * Jade Hicks, a woman who has both the powers of light and darkness and the main antagonist. * All the characters from all the Cars and Planes films(save for Cad Spinner and all the dead guys and all the minor characters) (Programmes) * Fraps * Adobe Premiere Elements 9 * After Effects CS4 * Adobe Photoshop * LSMaker * WavePad * Bandicam * Trainz 2004 * Trainz 2006 * Trainz 2009 * Trainz 2010 * Trainz 2012 * Microsoft Train Simulator * Speakonia * Cepstral * Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 * Loquendo TTS 7 Director * TextAloud * GIMP 2.8 * Sony Vegas Pro 11 * TGATool2 * CrazyTalk * Lightwave 3D * Blender * Unity * Stop Motion Animator * Vision Lab Studio * Traction 2 * Premiere Pro * MMD * Camstasia * Adobe Premiere Pro * Gimp * Chameleon * Artoonix * GameMaker * Trainz Paint Shed * MSTS Paint Shed * Windows Live Movie Maker * Windows Movie Maker * Sketchup * and more (Sound Effects) * ay2_sfx.zip * Looney Tunes Sound Effects * Looney Tunes Voices * Cartoon Sound Effects * Train Sound Effects * Car Sound Effects * Explosion Sound Effects * Goofy Yell * Thunder Sound Effects * Sword Sound Effects * Mario Sound Effects * Sonic Sound Effects * Rain Sound Effects * R2D2 Sound Effects * Chewbacca Sound Effects * Goofy Holler * Goofy Yodel * Hanna Barbera Sound Effects * Looney Tunes Sound Effects * FXHome.com Sword Sounds * FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds * Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects * Vehicle Sound Effects * Rayman Sound Effects * Animal Sound Effects * Rain Sound Effects * Ray2_FX.zip Segments # Book 1-The Girl Who Feared Cars # Book 2-Do You Know Your Enemy? # Book 3-When Da Levee Breaks # Book 4-Fell For You # Book 5-Secret Relationship # Book 6-Car Crash # Book 7-Runaway Rip # Book 8-The Cruz Who Knew Too Much # Book 9-Not Afraid # Book 10-For We Are Glorious # Book 11-Tales From A High School Racer # Book 12-Beware Of Ripstinker! # Book 13-The Fall Of Dinoco # Book 14-Shiftwell VS Carrera # Book 15-How To Rope A Dope # Book 16-Have A Happy Birthday...NOT! # Book 17-When Life Gives You Lemons # Book 18-I Make My Great Escape # Book 19-Blinded By Da Light # Book 20-How My Dreams Went Right Out Da Window # Book 21-The Great Day Arrived... # Book 22-Time Is On Our Side # Book 23-I See A Lot Of Myself In You # Book 24-Experience & Technology/Red & Black-And-Blue # Book 25-Yet Another Mortifying Misadventure Of Lady Neo & Ripslinger The Whole "95 X 2.0" Thing In the Cars storyline depicted in Cars Assault, Ripslinger(No, no! Not Zarkoni! The PLANE!) participates in da Florida 500 and, eventually, becomes the first plane to ever win a Piston Cup rally. Jackson Storm confesses the whole lot in front of the entire gang-he would rather DIE than see Lightning McQueen retire('cause he believed that the retirement will make something happen—we ain't sayin' what.), and Cruz Ramirez tells that she's now dating Ripslinger while it is also revealed that Ned is dating Mia, and Zed is dating Tia. As the last straw, Dusty Crophopper drops a bunch of roses in front of Blade Ranger to tell that he loves him(which he accepts), much to Ishani and Lil' Dipper's shock and the whole event ends in disaster. It is unknown what happened to everybody after that but it is implied that Rust-eze has reached an alliance with IGNTR. Afterwards, Carina asks Zarkoni if she misinterpreted the last card but Zarkoni says she didn't, making the audience question everything they've ever known about the World Of Cars. Category:Cars (franchise) Category:Planes Category:Planes (film)